1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to holy water fonts, and more particularly, to an hygienic font employing electrically controlled means to dispense the holy water as needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Positioned at each of the entrance ways to Roman Catholic Churches are holy water fonts. Traditionally, these are basins of blessed water into which church-going members place fingers for the subsequent purpose of blessing themselves with the sign of the cross. Obviously, hygienic problems result as well as the merkiness of the water due to collected dirt and dust.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide improved holy water fonts which obviate the hygienic problems previously attributed to such fonts.
It is another object of this invention to provide a font which stores the water in such a manner as to preclude its contamination by dirt, dust, etc.